Calling for Maui
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Moana pleasures herself and calls out for Maui unintentionally. He answers. WARNING; Sexual Content


_Hi Everyone and welcome to my first Moana fic. I watched the film and I couldn't help but ship Moana and Maui. This is graphic sexually so if you don't like that please don't read. Enjoy x_

Moana felt something inside her calling out. It was the same pull she'd felt towards the ocean only months before but this time the call wasn't to the ocean. It was to him. Maui. It had started a few weeks ago just a month after Moana had returned. She heard the moaning pick up again. That's what had woken her and now what made her think of him. She wanted to feel that pleasure now, she wanted Maui to give her that pleasure. Moana had never noticed the noises before but she'd grown up a lot out on the ocean and she'd felt the pull to Maui even then. The familiar ache between her legs flared up as she thought of those long nights on the boat. Moving her hand Moana felt the wetness pooled there and sighed as she rubbed the small point she'd found that gave pleasure. Moana moaned as the pleasure flowed through her.

Her mind conjured up the image of Maui in all his glory, the smooth chest covered in the black inky marks. More wetness pooled between her legs and she slipped a finger in moaning. His name whispered through her lips and she gasped. Her eyes flew open and her nerves jittered. Moana looked around quickly before returning to her task satisfied no-one had heard the lust filled name. Moana began thrusting her finger in and out faster as the image of Maui sailing came to mind. The bulge of his muscles and his eyes staring at the stars and horizon. Moana moaned again and another finger joined the first. Maui. The name was loud and lusty but she didn't care. Too desperate trying to find the release she had never felt. Moana could only feel dim glints of the pleasure she knew the couples on the island experienced. For some reason she just couldn't orgasm alone, doomed to only feel an ease to the ache.

Moana sped up her fingers before pulling them out frustrated.

'Oh Maui'

Closing the hut behind her, Moana walked down the worn path to the sea. She sat on a large rock feet in the water and one hand playing lazily in the sea. It made her feel better out here. It was easier for her to see him in her mind and it eased the ache if only a little. Lying back Moana took her hand out of the water gently tracing it up her leg until it hit her clit. She traced it over and over until she was wet again. She couldn't help the moan that came out.

'Maui'

Maui hadn't expected to hear his name called. Especially not by Moana and not in the lusty way she'd called him. He wondered if she knew what she was doing summoning him. When he arrived at the beach the sight of Moana touching herself shocked him. This had definitely not been what Maui was expecting. He thought about turning back and he almost did but then Moana moaned his name. Maui moved towards her silently and softly placed his hook by the side of the rock. Maui watched as his finger joined hers at her clit making her eyes fly open.

'You know most people do these things in a bed.'

His voice flooded her with relief. It was just another dream.

'Am I dreaming again?'

Moana felt almost tearful as she wondered if this Maui was just another dream. She didn't want to keep dreaming of the man she couldn't have. Maui's finger moved away from her wetness as he spoke.

'Do you dream of me often Moana?'

'You know I do. Every night the same visions of a man I cannot have. Why can't you just leave me alone?'

Maui was surprised to here this. She dreamt of him, often and it made his heart thrill a little. He'd always had a soft spot for her but ever since Moana had left he'd been suffering from some very human urges.

'Why do you think you can't have me?'

Maui had to ask the question. He needed to know. He needed her not just beneath him but beside him through life. Moana moved into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Tears filled her eyes.

'I don't want to dream anymore. I want him. But he didn't come back. He doesn't want me, you don't want me.'

Maui was taken aback. He had always thought about visiting Moana maybe he should have.

'I'm sorry I didn't come back with you. Let me be with you now.'

'How do I know your real?'

Maui picked up Moana flinging her over his shoulder before walking up the worn path to her hut. Not without a few missed turns though. Finally he shut the hut behind them lying Moana down on the bed. She sat up quickly covering herself.

'It's really you isn't it?'

'Yes Moana it's really me'

Maui smiled as Moana blushed.

'Why did you come here? Oh..the beach you saw...'

'Yes I saw you touching yourself Moana and I promise you will never have to do it ever again. I will always pleasure you.'

Moana blushed more and her eyes filled with lust. She lay back down pulling Maui on top of her. His lips moved against hers as he removes their clothes. Maui pulls back looking at the goddess beneath him.

'You're beautiful'

Her smile was intoxicating and so was her body as he ran his hands over it. Moana whimpered beneath him.

'Maui'

His voice sounded amazing coming from his lips. Moana loved the feel of his hands on her and cried out as he teased her nipples.

'Oh...uh'

She writhed beneath him and he smirked. Opening her eyes Moana moaned as she saw Maui's muscles bulge beneath the inky skin. Reaching out she ran her hand along the skin slowly rolling Maui over so they were led side by side. He moved his hands to let her explore him. Her hands traced the tattoos on his chest and she even leant in kissing little Maui. Maui shuddered against her touch. Slowly Moana began to trace the tattoos lower down and he waited for her to notice his hard cock. She gasped when she saw it. It was huge, there was no way that would fit in her. Maui saw the small fear in her eyes and realised she was a virgin. He couldn't help being happy that he would be her first and if he had anything to say about it he would be her last too.

'Maui I'm not sure...'

She trailed off as Maui pulled her into his arms pushing her against his body.

'Don't be scared Mo. We'll take it slow.'

He moved forward pressing his lips to hers.

'I love you Maui'

The words came out before she could stop them and Moana moved away scared Maui didn't feel the same.

'Don't look away from me Moana'

His voice was laced with command and her eyes flicked up to him.

'I love you too'

His words whispered against her skin as he began kissing her body again. This time Moana moaned pliant in his arms. Her hands went down to the hard flesh waiting for her and gently touched it. Maui moaned as she continued to trail soft fingers over it.

'Am I doing it right?'

Maui's next moan confirmed that she was. His hand wrapped around hers and he pumped it harder and faster around him.

'That's much...bet...er'

Maui let go and Moana continued. She felt wet down there and she cried out as she felt something down there.

'Maui'

'Let me pleasure you.'

'Yes'

Maui pulled her beneath him trapping her. The lust in her eyes made them shine. He lined himself up with her and it took all of his self control not to plunge into her. She groaned as it entered her. It hurt the pain was almost unbearable and Maui stilled above her.

'I'm sorry. It will pass soon.'

Moana whimpered as Maui said the words. She shifted slightly and moaned.

'Maui'

Maui tensed the shift had sunk him deeper into her.

'Mo if you keep moving I'm not going to be able to stop myself.'

'Then don't. I trust you.'

Maui began withdrawing before pushing back in. He began thrusting faster as Moana moaned beneath him. Her hands clung to his back and tangled in his hair as he pleasured her. Maui groaned as she started to buck her hips in time with his thrusts. Moana began to moan and whimper more and more and Maui knew she was close.

'Maui…I'm…I…gonna….'

'Cum for me Mo.'

She did. Maui's words pushed her over the edge and Moana heard Maui groan as he came. As she came down from her high Moana felt sleepy and sated. Her eyes closed and she snuggled into the demigod's side.

'That was amazing.'

Maui smirked.

'You're welcome. Now get some sleep.'

Moana chuckled before slipping into dreamland and Maui watched over her until the sun rose in the sky.


End file.
